TrainBoy43's Making of Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the twenty seventh remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Angry Gordon (Powerful Gordon) * Thomas * James * Henry * Percy * Gordon * Edward * Green and Yellow Coach 1 * Red and White Coach 1 * Red Coach * Green Express Coach and Red Express Coach (Tomy Trackmaster Thomas Green and Red Coach 2006 Plarail RARE) * Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) * More Annie Coaches and More Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) * Red Coach (EXC! THOMAS TRAIN TRACKMASTER DUKE & DUCHESS COACH EXPRESS w/ SPENCER MOTORIZED) * Sir Topham Hatt Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *The engines are in the shed. Scene 2 *An angry Gordon talks while lip syncing. Scene 3 *Henry looks sad. Scene 4 *Percy talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 5 *An angry Gordon puffs away. Scene 6 *Henry pulls into Edward's station, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach to meet Edward. Scene 7 *Henry stops. Scene 8 *Edward talks happily to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 9 *Edward talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 10 *Henry talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 11 *A whistle blows, confusing Edward and Henry. Scene 12 *Henry talks to Edward while lip syncing. Scene 13 *Edward talks while lip syncing. Scene 14 *Gordon runs down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 15 *Edward and Henry blink. Scene 16 *Gordon speeds through the station. Scene 17 *Edward talks while lip syncing. Scene 18 *Henry talks while lip syncing. Scene 19 *Gordon speeds up his hill. Scene 20 *Gordon speeds down his hill. Scene 21 *Gordon arrives at Knapford station. Scene 22 *Gordon stops. Scene 23 *The people hold their ears. Scene 24 *Sir Topham Hatt holds his ears. Scene 25 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 26 *Gordon gets uncoupled. Scene 27 *Gordon puffs away. Scene 28 *Gordon is at the works, getting his whistle fixed. Scene 29 *Gordon's whistle blows. Scene 30 *Gordon's whistle stops. Scene 31 *Gordon crawls into the shed. Scene 32 *Gordon stops. Scene 33 *Henry arrives. Scene 34 *Percy arrives. Scene 35 *Henry puffs along, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 36 *Henry puffs along. Scene 37 *Henry puffs toward a bridge. Scene 38 *The glasses break when Henry stops. Scene 39 *The coaches talk while lip syncing sadly. Scene 40 *The passengers are cross. Scene 41 *The passengers talk while lip syncing. Scene 42 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 43 *The passengers talk while lip syncing. Scene 44 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 45 *The passengers talk while lip syncing. Scene 46 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 47 *Henry chuckles evilly. Scene 48 *Henry puffs away. Scene 49 *Henry arrives at Lower Tidmouth. Scene 50 *Henry stops at Lower Tidmouth. Scene 51 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 52 *Henry is stuffed up. Scene 53 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 54 *Henry can't answer. Scene 55 *Henry puffs away. Scene 56 *Henry puffs toward the bridge. Scene 57 *Henry's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 58 *Henry looks up. Scene 59 *Henry talks while lip syncing. Scene 60 *Henry sneezes. Scene 61 *WHEESH! Scene 62 *Henry puffs under the bridge. Scene 63 *One boy is horrified. Scene 64 *Another boy is shocked. Scene 65 *The last boy is surprised. Scene 66 *Henry puffs away. Scene 67 *Henry passes Gordon hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. Trivia *An angry Gordon will be filmed in Shots 1 to 2 and Shot 5. *Henry will be filmed, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach in Shots 6 and 7, Shot 11, Shots 15 and 16, Shot 18, and Shots 35 and 67. *Gordon will be filmed, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach in Shot 14, Shot 16, Shots 19, 20, and 21. *Gordon will be filmed, pulling seven freight cars and caboose in Shot 67. Category:TrainBoy43